Making A Claim
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Danny is unimpressed with Lori's flirting with Steve so he makes his claim on the SuperSEAL very known. Kinktober Day 24 exhibitionism/voyeurism


**Making A Claim**

 **Hawaii 5-O**

 **Danny is unimpressed with Lori's flirting with Steve so he makes his claim on the SuperSEAL very known.**

 **Kinktober 2016 Day 24 – exhibitionism/voyeurism**

 **Warning: exhibitionism, voyeurism, anal fingering, anal sex, office sex, desk sex, established relationship**

 **Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!**  
 **.com**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-O**

 **Making A Claim**

Danny narrowed his eyes as he stared through the glass walls of his office to where Lori was standing far too close to Steve, hand on the SEAL's forearm while she smiled and giggled at something the Commander said. Danny blinked as a crack echoed in his office; he looked down at his hand to see his pencil was broken in half. He sighed as he dropped the two pieces of the pencil into the bin beside his desk as he leaned back in his chair. Danny found himself pouting, arms crossed over his chest; he let out a sigh of annoyance and ran his fingers through his hair.

"This is ridiculous." Danny muttered to himself, eyes tracking Steve as the other man went into his own office and Lori disappeared from sight. Danny shoved his chair back from his desk and stormed out of his office and into Steve's.

"Danno?" Steve raised an eyebrow as the blond strode up to the front of his desk. Steve made a surprised noise as Danny's fingers gripped his collar and dragged him across his desk into a passionate kiss. Steve was still for a moment in shock before he kissed his lover back, hand coming up to cup the back of Danny's neck. When the kiss broke Danny circled around to Steve's side of the desk and placed himself in the small space between Steve and the desk.

"Can you feel this?" Danny asked, grabbing Steve's hand and placing the other man's hand over his growing erection. Both men groaning softly when Steve's fingers curled around the outline of the blond's cock through his dress pants.

"Danny." Steve squeezed his lover's cock teasingly watching as Danny's body arched up into the touch.

"Fuck Steve, I need you so badly." Danny breathed out and Steve stood up quickly causing his chair to scrap backwards with the force behind the movement. Steve pressed his front against Danny's and capture's the blond's mouth into another hot kiss. Their fingers scrambled to undo belts and shirt buttons; Danny's dress shirt was hanging open while his pants and boxers were being pushed down around his thighs. Steve's shirt was lost on the ground while his cargo pants and boxers met the same fate as Danny's.

Danny managed to get one leg wrapped around the back of Steve's leg tugging them closer, their bare cocks rubbing against each other, soft groans falling from their lips. Steve attacked Danny's collarbone with his lips and teeth, the blond running his fingers through Steve's hair pulling him closer while his eyes fluttered in pleasure.

Steve rummaged around in his desk door before pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube. Danny spotted these and gave a breathless laugh.

"Aren't you prepared?" Danny teased as he wrapped his arms around Steve's back as the other man's now lubed fingers rubbed at his hole.

"Always, you have no idea how long I've wanted to bend you over my desk." Steve nipped at the skin behind Danny's ear as he sank two of his fingers into his lover; pleased to feel Danny was still mostly open from their night together. Danny groaned low against Steve's ear making the brunet shiver because he loved listening to sounds only he could pull out of his partner, sounds only he could hear.

"Probably as long as I've wanted you to." Danny admitted as he ground his hips back against the fingers stretching them selves inside of him.

"God Danny." Steve swore, his partner was actually going to be the death of him. He couldn't wait much longer, so he extracted his fingers ever so gently from Danny smirking at the small whine of displeasure coming from the blond.

Steve quickly turned Danny around before bending him over his desk, arm at the small of the blond's back. Danny groaned as he parted his own feet to get better balance while he shoved some papers off the desk out of his way. Steve plastered himself to Danny's back as he rolled on the condom and quickly slicked himself up with the remaining lube. He made a mental note to buy another bottle, Steve gripped Danny's hips in a gentle yet firm grasp before he slowly eased his way into the tight heat that made both men let out a loud groans and gasps of pleasure. Danny's nails raked grooves into the surface of Steve's desk as he trembled while adjusting to having Steve inside of him again. Danny could feel Steve's hot breath against the back of his neck while Steve resisted from moving suddenly and hurting his partner. Danny peered up from under his lids and spotted Lori who was staring at the two of them with wide eyes and a hand covering her mouth.

"Steve." Danny groaned out needy, reaching around to grab the back of Steve's neck while he arched himself up off the desk. He pulled Steve into a kiss while the other man started to thrust in and out of him a steady pace that was slowly increasing.

"Faster." Danny breathed against Steve's lips when their kiss broke. Steve let out a groan as he leaned his forehead against Danny's and his hips started to move faster, the action making the desk shudder forward every so often.

Danny let out an almost pornographic moan of pleasure as he pushed back against Steve when his lover's cock hit against his prostate, sending sparks over Danny's body.

"Right there huh?" Steve teased, voice rough with lust.

"Keep going Steve." Danny urged, body arching against Steve again when Steve focused on hitting that same spot over and over again. Steve wrapped an arm around Danny's waist holding him closer to his own body, Danny let out an almost cry of pleasure as his legs shook and vision whited out for a moment while he came hard, cum painting the underside of Steve's desk.

Steve let out a familiar sounding cry as he came hard when Danny' tightened around him. Steve rolled his hips as he rode out his orgasm, kissing a line down Danny's neck as the two lovers clung to each other while they slowly came down from their highs, soft kisses being exchanged. Danny looked out of the glass walls that made up the office and was glad to see Lori had disappeared and couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on his lips.

"What are you so smug about?" Steve asked as he laid more kisses down Danny's neck.

"Just glad I made my claim known is all." Danny said kissing Steve's cheek; laughing at the look Steve gave him. Danny let himself be manhandled knowing that Steve enjoyed taking care of both of them after they were together. Far too soon they were both back looking somewhat presentable even if they both had sex hair and bite marks showing by the edges of their collars. Danny straightened his tie before allowing Steve to help him towards the door of his office, his ass throbbing and legs slightly wobbly.

"For the record I made my claim known as well." Steve whispered in Danny's ear as he patted Danny's ass making the blond flush, as he understood the meaning of Steve's words.

"Stupid SEAL." Danny muttered as he pushed open the door to the office not being able to help the warmth appearing in his chest.


End file.
